elderscrollsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Mercer Frey
|Base ID = |essential = Sim, até Blindsighted }} Mercer Frey é um Breton e o mestre do Thieves Guild em Riften, e também um antigo membro secreto dos Nightingales. Ele é o dono da Riftweald Manor em Riften, mas raramente está lá, sendo encontrado na cisterna do The Ragged Flagon. Embora no início seja um aliado, a traição de Mercer é descoberta e ele serve como o principal antagonista da linha de quests do Thieves Guild. Ele sempre está na cisterna do Flagon, geralmente no escritório do Mestre da Guilda cuidando do registro de negócios da Guilda. Isso muda durante a quest "Speaking With Silence", que ele então estará no Snow Veil Sanctum esperando pelo Dragonborn. Após Falando com o Silêncio, Mercer será parcialmente desativado do jogo, até a quest "Blindsighted", aonde ele estará localizado na sala final de Irkngthand. História Mercer se juntou à Guilda durante o tempo de Gallus Desidenius como mestre da Guilda. Ele e Gallus se tornaram amigos muito próximos, e junto com a Dunmer Karliah, lideraram o Thieves Guild em um tempo de glória e riqueza, e eventualmente viraram a trindade dos Nightingales, mestres ladrões e guardiões de Nocturnal, a Daedric Prince de roubo, sombra e senhora dos ladrões. No entanto, Mercer era extremamente ambicioso, ligando pra sua própria riqueza antes dos outros. Ele roubou a Skeleton Key de Nocturnal, um Daedric artifact muito poderoso que poderia abrir qualquer porta, passagem ou portão do mundo, indo muito além do que o melhor ladrão do mundo poderia fazer. Ele usou a chave para abrir o cofre da Guilda, e foi progressivamente roubando e roubando quantidades médias de ouro e joias. Ele fez isso por algum tempo até que Gallus começou a desconfiar na mudança da rotina de Mercer, investigando seu parceiro. Mercer decidiu que Gallus precisava morrer, e atraiu ele para as ruínas Snow Veil Sanctum, onde ele assassinou o Mestre da Guilda, e largou o cadáver dentro das ruínas. Karliah presenciou tudo isso, mas como Mercer era uma figura bem mais influente que ela na Guilda, ele incriminou ela e fez todos seus contatos e sócios caçarem ela, sem sucesso. Sem Gallus, muitos aliados e sócios foram embora, e Mercer tornou-se o novo mestre da guilda. Ele continuou roubando do cofre, até o ponto que ficou praticamente vazio, mas ele não ligava, pois ele tinha planos bem maiores do que ficar com a Guilda... Interações Loud and Clear Mercer estará presente na iniciação do Dragonborn na Guilda, se mostrando desconfiante com o novato, antes de mandar ele para Goldenglow Estate para assustar um antigo aliado bem teimoso, para provar suas habilidades. Scoundrel's Folly Após o Dragonborn completar a quest "Dampened Spirits" e descobrir que a mesma pessoa por trás de Goldenglow Estate também está por trás de Honningbrew Meadery, Mercer diz que ele acha que o Argonian Gulum-Ei está envolvido com o esquema, e manda o Dragonborn para interrogar ele. Se o Dragonborn não matar Gulum-Ei, Mercer dará a recompensa, mas se Gulum-Ei for morto, nenhuma recompensa será recebida. Speaking with Silence Aprendendo através de Gulum-Ei que Karliah está por trás de tudo, Mercer diz que ela assassinou Gallus, e que deve estar se escondendo em Snow Veil Sanctum. Ele pede para o Dragonborn encontrar ele lá. Após chegar na sala final da ruína, o Dragonborn será paralisado por uma flecha de Karliah, e Mercer e Karliah vão discutir, revelando que Mercer foi quem matou Gallus. Karliah então desaparece, e Mercer vai até o paralisado Dragonborn e diz que a história de Gallus parece repetir-se, antes de esfaquear ele e fugir. Período Entre "Hard Answers" e "Blindsighted", Mercer é parcialmente desativado do jogo. Durante as quests entre elas, a Guilda aprende da traição de Mercer e descobrem que ele planeja roubar os Olhos do Falmer, duas enormes gemas de valor imenso localizadas na sala final de Irkngthand. Blindsighted O Dragonborn, Karliah e Brynjolf, agora a nova trindade dos Nightingales, vão para Irkngthand em busca de Mercer, desejando parar o traidor antes que ele fuja com os Olhos e a chave. Ele deixa uma garrafa de Black-Briar Reserve como confirmação que ele está lá na entrada da ruína. Mercer pode ser visto de uma varanda na segunda sala de Irkngthand, onde ele consegue impressionantemente passar todos os Falmer e Chaurus lá, e então acena para o trio, antes de sair correndo. Na seguinte sala, ele escreve "Apenas um passo a frente". Na sala final, ele é visto roubando os Olhos, antes de falar com o Dragonborn e ter uma breve ou média conversa com ele sobre os motivos dos dois. Não importando que decisão o Dragonborn tomou durante a conversa, Mercer ficará hostil no final da conversa. Após matar ele, é preciso pegar a Skeleton Key e os Olhos do cadáver dele. Equipamento Armadura :Não pode ser adquirida do cadáver dele *Guild Master's Armor *Guild Master's Gloves *Guild Master's Boots Armas :Pode ser adquirida do cadáver dele *Dwarven Sword de Devouring *Adaga dependente do nível do Dragonborn. de:Mercer Frey en:Mercer Frey es:Mercer Frey fr:Mercer Frey it:Mercer Frey pl:Mercer Frey ru:Мерсер Фрей Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens de Riften Categoria:Skyrim: Membros do Thieves Guild Categoria:Personagens Essenciais Categoria:Skyrim: Homens Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Bretons